Dance With Me
by Rogue - Just one touch
Summary: ROMY! What will happen when at a dance at the Xaiver's School for Gifted Youngsters when Gambit asks Rogue to dance with him. Scene endings from a contest I took part in. Here are possible endings to that scenario. Read and Review please. Rated T for now.
1. Chapter 1

**A little while back on DeviantART, one of the groups that I am part of was having a drawing contest; so this is my entry for the Rogue-and-Gambit: 'The Perfect Scene' Contest! I have always been a fan of the Evo. universe and would have loved to see the show continue. You can see my entry for the contest on my site.**

**This contest also allowed me to continue the writing of the scene. We got to choose one of three prompts; I choose #2, which takes place in the Evo universe. So what I have decided to do it work on my part of the scene, as well as other possible endings that I had entertained at the time.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Marvel or the X-Men, also the following page is the prompt**

**Prompt #2:**

**This prompt is set in Earth-11052 A.K.A. "X-Men: Evolution". If you choose this prompt, your contest entry style must be similar to that of the series.**

Chapter 1: Dance With Me

The beat of the music pumped through the auditorium walls like an angry fist, all of the students around them twirling, spinning, and gyrating to the pulsating sound as if possessed by the music.

Rogue, on the other hand, leaned against the wall and nursed her fruit punch.

Remy had been watching her for the better part of the evening as she'd excused her way out of would-be dance partners and shooed away her friends who tried to pry her away from the gravitational pull of the wall.

It was just getting too sad to watch anymore.

So he excused himself away from Tabitha and Amara and made his way over to the sullen woman.

"S'a shame." He slipped next to her, two cups of punch in hand. "Poor little wallflower. All dressed up and nowhere to go."

Rogue regarded him with a sneer. "Don't believe I asked for your opinion, swamp rat."

"Just wonderin' why you'd put yourself into such a flattering," his eyes scaled her figure in the crimson gown, clinging to her like a second skin. "Glamorous dress if all you were going to do was be a voyeur. Perhaps you came to see my legendary dance skills, non?" he offered the punch to her, but she kept her arms crossed.

"Am I *that* transparent?" she cooed sarcastically, thickening her Southern accent. "Why, all mah life all Ah ever wanted was t'find a man as handsome and talented as you, Remy, t'sweep me off my feet and dance me into happily ever after!"

"Why I can do more than just *dance* you into happily ever after, mon chere." He responded, his tone as slick as the swamp mud from which he hailed.

"Shove off," she growled. "I'm sure your little fangirls over there are going to shrivel up and die without your company."

"Too bad." He set her drink down on a table. "I really only came here to dance with you."

She scoffed. "I don't dance."

"Curious. You *do* know that's the purpose of this function, right? S'why they call it a "dance"." He made air quotes around the last word.

"I'm here as a chaperon!" she smacked his shoulder. "Now would you kindly scamper along?"

"Tch, chaperon?. "Isn't that *they're* job?" he gestured toward Logan, Ororo, Dr. McCoy and Scott Summers, all of whom were standing around in the corner.

Rogue made a noncommittal noise and crossed her arms once again. "Your point is?"

Remy made a show of looking exasperated and annoyed with her, placing his arms akimbo.

"I want you," he gestured to her "to dance with me." And then pointed to himself, raising his eyebrows as if to ask her if that was clear enough.

Rogue looked around at the other party-goers. They were all too caught up in dancing with each other to care about anyone else or what they were doing.

Except for Bobby…who was caught trying to sneak in some of Logan's secret booze stash into the punch bowl.

She tucked her hair behind her ear in thought.

Remy didn't, look half bad in his monkey suit, she mused, though he had long since removed his jacket and tie.

Quite dashing, really.

He quirked a brow, waiting for her answer.

**That's where the prompt ends; and this is how I would finish it:**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Rockabilly Dream

"I already told you Swamp Rat, I don't dance." She reaffirmed staring him down.

Remy quirked an eyebrow at her at that; it was the second time she had stated that she didn't dance. "Now we both know that that is a lie Chere."

Rogue glared at him, her eyes boring holes in him. It was a little known fact that Rogue could dance. Sure like many other girls she would dance in front of the mirror when no one was looking. But that's not what Remy had been referring to. No, Rogue could dance. Really well.

Rogue had many secrets that she kept. Her name being the biggest. But another one was that she really loved to dance. Not the kind of dancing that her friend's Kitty and the others did when they dragged her out to a club. That pseudo dancing of jumping around and grinding against each other; but real dancing; ballroom dancing with a partner.

Remy was the only one who knew about Rogue's addiction the Dancing with the Stars, and had caught her once after hours in the Danger Room dancing really well with a holographic partner. To say that she was pissed when he had cut in was an understatement. After her initial moment of wanting to kick his ass and him promising to take this secret to the grave (because she would land him there if he ever said anything). They had spent several hours dancing and just having fun; a rare moment when he wasn't annoying her.

"Shut it Swamp Rat. Or are you planning on being six feet under before midnight."

He was about to make a retort when the music that was playing was cut out by a burst of feedback from the microphone.

"Sorry!" Kitty grimaced as everyone's head turned in her direction. "Can I have everyone's attention? Come gather around the dance floor."

Rogue was perfectly happy with her spot on the wall but Remy dragged her with him to the floor. He had wrapped an arm around her waist, and she immediately slapped it away.

"Alright everyone! So it's time to see who is the best dancer in the house." she said in a chipper voice. "We're going to have dance contest!"

Some people thought this was great while others, namely Logan, were not exactly thrilled with the idea. Rogue groaned. _Oh joy! Where is my wall?_ She looked over her shoulder to the place she had been forced to vacate.

"And to the winner of this contest we have this!" she pointed to a gift basket that Piotr was holding up for everyone to see. "It's a gift basket full of chocolate from the Sugar Factory in town. It would last a normal person at least a week, or in Jube's case about five minutes." Everyone laughed at that.

"And that's why it'll be mine" Jubilee shouted.

"So lets give a round of applause to Bobby and Jubilee, they volunteered to start this thing off"

Bobby and Jubes made there way to the center of the cleared dance floor to a round of applause. They began to dance to one of the latest pop dance songs that had become popular in the past month. They were cute, in that high school dance kind of way, to much effort and over sexed. Logan was being held back by Storm, as she reminded him that it was all meant in good fun.

And that's when Rogue got an idea. _I'm so probably going to regret this._ She backed her way away from the dance floor.

"Not gonna watch chere?" he asked with a raised eyebrow as he noticed.

"Meh. Back in a minute. Need a drink." She lied.

She wove her way through the crowd to the DJ station that they had set up on the other side of the hall. Forge was there monitoring and managing the songs. She tapped the top of the laptop to get his attention.

"Hey Rogue." He said pulling one of his headphones off of his ear to be able to hear her. "What can I do for you?"

She grabbed a piece of paper and a pencil from the stack on the table and scribbled down a few song on it before handing it to him. "Got any of these?"

Taking the paper and looking it over he shock his head. "Nope, but I can get them in less then 10 seconds if you want. I think there are a few on the hard drive."

"Yep. Who's next on Kitty's little contest?" she asked checking the dance floor.

He looked down at a list he had beside the laptop, "Umm, Kurt and Amanda are next after that I have nothing yet."

" 'kay. So long as no one else signs up after that, play this song." Pointing to the one at the top of the list.

"And if someone does?" he asked seeing Tabby trying to get one of the guys to dance with her. She looked over at Tabby as she tried to get Remy. Rogue narrowed her eyes in annoyance, till it was clear that he wasn't going to.

"You know what? Just make sure I go last. And not a word to Kitty." She said turning back.

"Want an into?" he said lining up the song.

"Nope." And then she disappeared back into the crowd.

Turned out that after she left a few others did sign up. Kurt and Amanda danced to a sweet little number, while Tabitha had recruited Amara and Jubes into a rather risqué song that Rogue swore gave Logan a heart attack. Scott and Jean danced a sedate waltz that left many people boarded.

After they were done Kitty grabbed the microphone and thanked them. "So if that's it I think we can put it to a vote."

But just then Forge kicked in another song, startling not only Kitty, but also everyone else. A piano range out and Jerry Lee Louis' voice rang out. Right before this Rogue turn to Remy, "Just try and keep up!"

Rogue walked out onto the floor and crocked her finger at Remy. He gave his cocky smile and joined her out on the floor, sliding out to her and tore it up in a fast paced jive.

The jive was one of Rogues favorite fast pace dances. And the dance suited the dress she was wearing. A red 50s Heidi style Dress by Pinup Couture with full-length opera gloves that matched. A beautiful rockabilly princess from her red rose and scull hair clip to her red Mary Jane's.

Everyone was obviously completely taken by surprised. Never would they have guessed that their resident goth was an amazing dancer, and through their resident smooth Cajun and it was truly a sight to see.

The piano pounded and so did their feet as they exsiccated professional moves for everyone to see, dancing in true rockabilly fashion. And throughout the whole thing Rogue just smiled and laughed.

By the time the song was done, both of them were well out of breath but full of energy. Everyone stood there flabbergasted, and then broke out in mass cheers and applause.

"Just keep them coming Forge." Rogue yelled, Remy smiling a big grin on his face as he twirled her around. "I can do this all night!"

And as a treat:

The songs on Rogue's list:  
_Great Balls of Fire_ - Jerry Lee Louis  
_Jailhouse Rock_ – Elvis Presley  
_Rock this Town_ - Stray Cats  
_Jump Jive and Wail_ – Stray Cats  
_Rock Around the Clock_ - Bill Haley And The Comets  
_Johnny B. Goode_ – Chuck Berry  
_Footloose_ – Roger Loggins  
_You Can't Stop the Beat_ - Hairspray


End file.
